narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Lucy Hisagi Uchiha
Ich bin eine Kunoichi aus Konoha und stammte aus denn legendären Uchiha-Clan.Ich wurde von Tsunde als Medz-Nin ausgebeilt. Vergangenheit Meine Kindheit war nicht die beste.Denn ich musste immer mich verbessern weil mein Vater es so wollte.Als erstes steht Moka meine Onee-chan als nächster Oberhaubt den Uchiha Clan.Und wenn sie tot ist soll ich als Oberhaubt den Uchiha stehn.In meiner Geburt hat der erster Hokage ein teil von Jubi in mir versiegelt.Und nach paar Tage nach meiner Geburt war mein sharingan ativ.Als ich 6 Jahre alt war habe ich meine beste Freundin umgebracht und so viele Anbu sind mir zum Ofer gefallen und nun hat hab ich denn Mangekyö sharingan aktivirtert .Und am schluss beschlossen mein Vater und der Vater von Sasuke, mich und Sasuke zu Vermälen. Handlung Der Abschluss der Akademie und Team 1 Durch den Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie als Klassenbeste, wird ich dem Team 1 unter Amy Hatake zugeteilt. Von meinen beiden Teamkameraden, Dankon Tai und Juri Hyuga, hat ich zu dieser Zeit nicht viel gehalten und regelt so manche Dinge immer auf meiner eigene Faust. Die Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung Da Amy unser Team zur Teilnahme an der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung vorgeschlagen hat, nehmen Dankon, Juri und ich daran teil. Den ersten Teil der Prüfung meisterter ich mit meinen Sharingan.Nach dieser Prüfung geht es in die zweite Runde: Der Shi no Mori. Im Wald angekommen, hatte wir ein einfall wir teilen uns auf ,Dankon und Juri sollten neben dem Turm auf mich warten, inschwischen wollte ich ein auge auf Sasuke werfen ob ihn gut geht .Aber als ich fast da war hörte ich stimmen, es waren Sasuke,Sakura und Shiore durch dessen mächtiges Genjutsu, dem Gedanken zu sterben ,ich hatte keine angst, denn ich kenne die Person .Als Shiore die beiden toten wollte gehe ich dazwischen.Ich pakte mir Sasuke und Sakura und bringte sie in ein sicheres Ort nicht weit weg von dem kampf.Shiore und ich liefern ein harten kampf bis Shiore offenbart ihre wahre Gestalt – es ist Orochimaru. Er meint, dass ich äusserst stark bin aber das ich den Juin bereits habe und nicht mit kam.Und gabt es schließlich Sasuke.Sasuke bricht vor Schmerz zusammen und liegt daraufhin erst einige Tage im Koma. Er erwacht wieder, als Dosu, Zaku und Kin Sakura die Schriftrolle abnehmen wollen. Sasukes Juin aktiviert sich, woraufhin er Zaku beide Arme bricht und die Oto-Nin in die Flucht schlägt.Ich musste es zusehen das war scherklich. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Nach einem gewonnenen Kampf gegen Kabuto Yakushi in der dritten Runde der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung, wird mein und Sasukes Juin von Kakashi und Amy versiegelt, welcher sich seither auch um denn beinden kümmert und sie trainiert. Als die Hauptrunde der Prüfung schließlich beginnt, entsteht die Problematik, dass die beiden nicht auftaucht. Nach etlichen Verschiebungen von unser Kampf, taucht die beiden nun doch auf, weswegen der Kampf mit Sasuke beginnen kann.Ich zeigt nun meine neu errungene Kraft, welche aus einem Taijutsu, ähnlich dem von Rock Lee, besteht. So kommt auch mein Chidori zum Einsatz. Als ich Sasuke damit fast verletzt.Hat Sasuke es geblockt und beiden gehen nun auser nander. Was nun ich kann Chidori nicht nochmal ein setzten.Jetzt habe ich beschlossen das ich mein Sharingan benutzte.Und was seiht ich Sasuke hatte denn gleichen plan.Ich sagte:,,Uchiha gegen Uchiha wer wohl besser ist``.Er darauf :,,Na wer woll ich natürlich```.Ich immer noch ganz gelassen:,,Wenn du es schaffts mich zu besigen dan,habe ich was für dich``.Denn kämpfen wir es war für alle ein spannendes Kampf.Und letzt endlich hat Sasuke gewonnen.Und sag :,,Und was ist mein Preis für mein gewinn,lucy``.Ich sagte nichts ich zeih Sasukes Geschicht zu mir runter.Und küsste ihn einfach Sasuke hat sich erschrocken.Er sagte daruf nichts aber Ich :,,Liebst du mich immer noch wenn JA``,,Hast du mein,Körper,seele und mein Herz verdint``.Ich stande auf, Sasuke starte mich hinter her.Alle waren schockirt zu teil weil ich verloren und der andere teil weil ich, Sasuke geküsst hab. Der Weg zu Orochimaru Auf dem Weg zu Orochimaru hab ich mich von Sasuke verabschied.Und hab gesagt das ich noch ein auge auf ihn hab das ihn ja nichts passiert.Und daruf hin hab ich meine liebe zu ihm gestanden.Ivh kärte ihm denn Rücken zu und wollte gehen.Aber Sasuke heilt mich auf und sagte :,,Geh nicht bitte bleib bei mir denn ich liebe dich auch´´.Das brachte mir das Herz.Sasuke so zu sehen aber heilt nicht auf und gin zu Orochmaru.Ich fand das besser so wenn er hier bleibt , um mich später ans Licht holt. Shippūden - Rückkehr nach dem Zeitsprung Ich hatte es fast geschaft mein Zeil Itachi zu töten.Doch dann kam Team 7 und Team 1 mit Sai und Yamato.Sasuke starte mich mit ein trauriges Gesicht an.Das für mich nichts auslöste und Team 1 hat gemerkt das ich mich total verändert hab .Bin noch kälter als früher und Gefühllos.Sasuke denkt ob ich ihn noch liebe.Auf ein mal bittet Sasuke, mich mit ihm mit zu kommen. Und seine Ehefrau zu werden .Keine Rekation von mir aber in mir barch ich zusammen.Naruto äregert sich darum und sagte:,,LUUUCCCYYY bitte komm zurück zu Konoha .Sasuke liebt dich doch.Er hat niemaden bitte komm nach hause``.Lucy sagte endlich was :,,Nein danke´´.Juri heilt es nicht aus und hat mich angeriffen.Aber ich hat den angriff abgewert mit mein Schwert.Und wollte noch eine beste Freundin töten um stäker zu werden.Aber fehlgeschlagen Yamato ging da zwischen.Ich wante ein Jutsu an und zwar Chidorigatana um die Klinge von Chizakura schafer zu machen.Sakura und Dankon wollten mich stoppen aber als die beiden mich fast ereichten kam Juri und sagte :,,Nein sie ist nicht unser fein sondern eine gute Freundin´´.Dann sprag ich wieder zurück .Und wollte ein verbortes Jutsu anwenden da kam Orochimaru er hat mich davon abgehalten.Und meint das die drei Team 7 und Team 1 noch brauchen für die vernichtung von Akatsuki.Dan hab ich es gelassen und verschwand. Kampf gegen Akatsuki Nach drei Jahren absorbiert ich Orochimarus Körper und begib mich auf die Suche nach Itachi. Um gegen allfällige Gegner auf meiner Suche bestehen zu können, plante ich einige Ninja zu einem Team zu formen. Zuerst holte ich Suigetsu Hōzuki. Letzten Endes holen wir noch Jūgo aus dem Gefängnis Orochimarus und die Jagd auf Itachi beginnt. Lucy gegen Deidara Team Hebi teilt sich auf, so suchen wir in je einer anderen Himmelsrichtung nach Itachi. Ich begegnet auf meiner Suche Deidara ,Tobi und die halb tote Moka, die sich auch gleich einem Kampf mit mir stellen. Dieser fällt äusserst knapp aus, da Deidara als letztes Mittel sich selbst explodieren lässt. Ich überlebe allerdings, indem ich mich im Maul Mandas versteckt, wodurch ich geschützt wird. Nach einer weiteren langen Suche begegne ich in einer Höhle Itachi. Dies ist aber nur ein Doppelgänger, welche ich den Weg zu Itachi weist.Auf dem Weg zu Itachi werden wir von Kisame aufgehalten. Dieser lässt auf Bitten Itachis mich passieren. Lucy gegen Itachi In einem Berg begegne ich Itachi, woraufhin ein Kampf entbrennt. In diesem Kampf erläutert Itachi die Geschichte von Madara mein Vater und die Geheimnisse des Mangekyō Sharingans. Ich schlägt mich gut, doch selbst mein Kirin kann Itachi nicht besiegen. Itachi wendet Susanoo an und läuft auf mich zu. Er tippt mich auf die Stirn und sagt, dass es wohl kein nächstes Mal geben kann. Daraufhin stirbt Itachi, führt dabei aber insgeheim das Tensha Fūin: Amaterasu aus, womit er ein Amaterasu auf mich übertrag, das sich automatisch aktiviert, sobald ich in das Sharingan Tobis blicke. Ich brich daraufhin ebenfalls vor Erschöpfung zusammen, hab den Kampf aber gewonnen.Nicht allzulange Zeit danach wird ich von Tobi in seine Obhut genommen. Tobi erzählt mir dann die wahre Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans. Jagd auf Hachibi Als Tobi mich in sein Versteck holt, wo er mir schließlich die wahre Geschichte des Uchiha-Clans und Itachis erzählt, verbünde ich Team Hebi mit Akatsuki. Ich plane von nun an die Eliminierung Konohagakures und insbesondere, wie er meinen Team berichtet, die Ermordung der Goikenban.Das in Team Taka umbenannte Team Hebi kriegt von Tobi den Auftrag, Hachibi zu fangen. Als Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin und ich in Kumogakure ankommen, treffen wir auf den Jinchūriki des Hachibi, ein Kumo-Nin namens Killer B. Nach einem langen Kampf, in welchem Suigetsu und Karin verletzt werden, gelingen wir Team Taka Killer B gefangen zu nehmen und ihn zu Tobi zu bringen.Eine Finte von Killer Bs Seite, er hat sich in einem angetrennten Tentakel des Hachibi versteckt und einen verwandelten Tentakel seinen Platz einnehmen lassen. Nun komm ich aber erneut zum Zug und plane, Konohagakure anzugreifen. Dieser Plan wird jedoch von Tobi ,Zetsu und Moka durchkreuzt, da sie ihm mitteilen, dass Pain Konoha bereits zerstört hat, Danzō der neue Hokage und ein Treffen der fünf Kage einberufen ist. Darauf beschließe ich kurzerhand zu dem Treffen zu gehen und den Hokage zu töten. Das Treffen der Kage Nachdem es Team Taka und Moka gelungen ist in das Gebäude einzudringen, in dem das Treffen stattfindet, beobachten wir die Kage eine Weile und warten auf das Ende des Treffens, da wir Danzō auf dem Rückweg töten wollen. Moka verrät sie jedoch, weswegen letztenendes der Raikage auf mich trifft. Der Kampf raubt mir viele Kräfte. Ich erschafft eine Version des Susanoo und flieht, um sein eigentliches Ziel, Danzō zu erreichen, jedoch kann dieser fliehen und stattdessen wird ich von der Mizukage und Chōjūrō konfrontiert. Bereits angeschlagen und erschöpft, wird ich von ihr beinahe besiegt, durch Mokas Sand gerettet, aber letzendlich vom Tsuchikage geschlagen und scheinbar getötet, doch auf einmal taucht Tobi mit mich auf der Schulter auf und absobiert mich und Karin.Tobi materialisiert beide wieder, als er Danzō gegenübersteht, sodass ich gegen diesen kämpfen kann. Nachdem der Hokage tot ist, erscheint erst Sakura und dann Kakashi gefolgt von Naruto Sasuke mit ihm, gegen die ich dann auch kämpft. Da ich nun aber durch den häufigen Gebrauch des Mangekyō Sharingans fast blind bin, zieht ich mit Tobi zurück und lässt sich von ihm Itachis Augen implantieren, sodass ich das Ewige Mangekyō Sharingan erhält. Lucy krärt Akatsuki den Rücken zu/ Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Am Anfang des Krieges befinde ich mich in Tobis Versteck in Sangaku no Hakaba und erholle mich von der Transplantation. Wenig später jedoch verbrennt ich den Shiro Zetsu mit Amaterasu und meinte, es wäre an der Zeit meine neue Augen im Freien zu testen.Und es klappte aber was ich da sah,schockirte mich Itachi würde widerblebend ,stand neben meiner Schwester und halten Händchen.Dann blitzschnell kam mir ein name im Kopf,,Sasuke´´. Ich lauft zu Team Taka und nam sie mit nach dem Lager aller Ninjas der Ninja-welt.Wir waren grad nicht wilkommen dort ,denn die wollten uns töten dann kamen die zu uns her unnd wollten uns angreifen das hörten wir alle ein klang ,,NEIN hört auf´´.Kam das einer alten Dame wir schauten nach oben es wer,,Großmutter Yuka bist du das ?´´ sagte ich. Sie darauf hin ,,Ja meine Enkelin´´ alle stauten, ,,Sie ist die Enkelin des Sandaime Kazekage´´, dann hörte ich eine mir bekannte stimme ,,Ich wusste das du was besonders bist ´´, es war Sasuke. Ich hilt es nicht auf ich musste in seine strake sein. Mir rollten die tränen als er zu kniee gin und mich bat seine Frau zuwerde .Aber bevor ich ein ja sagen konnte kamm der Hokage dawischen ,,Sasuke du kannst es nachher fragen nach dem Krieg , nach dem die alle dem Team Taka die Verganheit löschen und verändern ´´. Sasuke dahin ,,heißt sie darf bei mir bleiben ?´´, Ja Sasuke ´´. Sasuke und ich waren überglücklich. So kann der Kampf gegen Akatsuki beginnen.Alle Ninjas schlagen sich gut aber tote gibst auch.Und nun kam das battle beginnen (LUCY VS MADARA).Ich versuchte ihn dauert zu töten und er mich .Ich benutzte alle soger das Ewige Mangekyo Sharingan. Er versuchte es mit sein Rinngegan als ich nur kurz die augen nicht auf hatte ,rammte er mir ein Schwert ins meine Brust ich nam mein letzten kraf zusammen nam mein Kunai und reis sein Herz aus der Brust . Ich fiel aus 4metter höhe runter als ich fasst da war fangt Gaara mich mit ein Sand auf. Nun da war ich am streben.Bei alle rollte tränen und so weinten alle die anwesend waren.Sasuke hilt es nicht aus und gin zu Gaara un Lucy und reist mich aus denn Händen von Gaara er weinte bitterlich das alle mitleid haben.Ich nutzte diese letzte gelegenheit um Tsunede was zu bitten ,,Tsunade kannst du uns trauen, ich möchte als Sasuke´s Frau sterben´´, Tsunade wischt die tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und beginnt nun.,,Willst du Sasuke Uchiha ,Lucy zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie Lieben und Ehren bis euch denn Tot euch scheidet nun beanworte dies mit einem Ja ich will´´ ,,Ja ich will´´ , ,,Willst du Lucy Hisagi Uchiha,Sasuke zu deinen Mann nehmen,ihn Lieben und Ehren bis euch denn Tot euch scheidet nun beanworte dies auch mit einem Ja ´´,,Und ob ich das will ,Ja ich will´´ ,Nun dürft ihr die Braut küssen .Sasuke gab mir ein kuss auf dem Mund ,,weine nicht Sasuke,ich liebe....´´ mehr kam nix von mir.Ich sehe nur die Dunkelheit.Und auf einmal sah ich das Licht ich lebe wieder aber warum.Über mein Köper war staub ,,Was zur ist n..´´.Mehr kam ich nicht weil Sasuke mir seine Lippen auf meiner presst.Sasuke sagte,,Deine Schwester hat dich wiederbelebet,sie wollte mit Itachi zusammen sein´´,Oh meine liebe Schwester´´. Das Happy-End Nach dem Kampf wurde Naruto zum Hokage.Dankon und Sakura wurden ein paar.Sora kam zu Juri zurück. Sasuke und ich ein glückliches Ehepaar.Wir feiert eine große Hochzeit.Der Uchiha Clan fänget an zu leben.Wir beiden als Oberhaupt.Und balt kam wir ein Sohn Izuna . Freundschaft und Beziehung Lucy und Juri Wir beiden sind Revalen und beste Freundinen.Die Zeit mit mein Team war schön.Als ich dem Dorf fast verlassen habe kam Juri.Sie wollte mich daran hindern das Dorf zu verarten. Und so brache ein Kampf aus. Am ende hab ich sie verschondt.Und bin zu Orochimaru gegangen um am stärke zugewinnen und so Itachi zu töten und Sasuke zu beschzützen. Lucy und Sasuke Ich bin seid frühern Kindheit mit Sasuke befreundet und hab gefühle für ihn.Als ich hörte das er Mädchen mit langen haare mag lass ich mir die kurz scheiden. Und hab meine gefühle versteckt.Aber ich wusste das es nicht ewig halten kann und hab es mit alter zwischen 12-16 es zu gelassen . Ich lieben ihn aus ganzen Herzen das ich für ihn streben würde. Lucy und Orochimaru Als Orochimaru meiners Kraft und Potenzial erkennt, versucht er mich unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Um mich besessen von seiner Macht zu machen, gibt Orochimaru ihm das Juin, nach ihrem Kampf in Suna.Er nahm auch Sasuke als Körder. Er meint, dass ich nach seiner Macht trachten werde. Dies trifft auch zu, da ich später beschließt, sich von Orochimaru trainieren zu lassen. Als Orochimaru nach drei Jahren aber meines Körper absorbieren will, bekämpfe ich Orochimaru und absorbiert ihn. Somit wird Orochimaru ein Teil meines, nicht aber andersrum. Im Kampf gegen Itachi geh ich bis zum Ende meiner Kräfte, weswegen Orochimaru sich wieder befreit, in der Gestalt Yamato no Orochis stellt er sich Itachi gegenüber. Itachi aber versiegelt Orochimaru mit Susanoo, wodurch sowohl mein Juin, als auch der Einfluss Orochimarus verschwindet. Nach dem Sieg von mir und Itachi gegen Kabuto, beschwört dieser Orochimaru durch Ankos Juin wieder. Ich begleite Orochimaru daraufhin nach Konoha, wo dieser die Allwissenden beschwört, welche ich Fragen beantworten sollen. Lucy,Moka ,Sasuke und Itachi Wir vier war ein totels Team. Und Moka und Itachi sind so ein schönes paar aber als die Verlobung von Sasuke und mir kam.Waren Moka und Itachi grundauf traurig.Und so beschliss Itachi den Uchiha Clan zu vernichten.Und hat soger Moka umgebarcht ohne zu wissen das Moka ein ungebores Baby im Bauch hatte .Sasuke wusste nix darüber .Nur Moka und ich deswegen wollte ich Itachi töten weil er sein Kind und seine Freundin getöten hat. Aussehen und Veränderung von Lucy Kleidung Ich trage eine weiße Sporthose,blauen Top,verbende um die beine und arme,trage Handschuhe und normale blaue Ninja schuhe.Im zweiten teil ein blauen Kimino mit weißen Muster und ein blauen Obi und lange schwarze Ninja schuhe bis zum knie.Nach denn kampf trage ich ein Hautengen anzug mit ein gurtel. Aussehen